wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
PCB
On the July 13 episode of Raw, after weeks of being outnumbered by The Bella Twins and their ally Alicia Fox; Stephanie McMahon called for a "revolution" in the WWE Divas division and introduced the debuting Charlotte and Becky Lynch as Paige's allies. NXT Women's Champion Sasha Banks would also debut and ally with Naomi and Tamina, leading to a brawl between the three teams. The trio of Paige, Charlotte and Lynch was originally dubbed the "Submission Sorority", before being renamed "PCB" (the first-name initials of each wrestler), after it was discovered that the name "Submission Sorority" was the name of a pornographic website. At Battleground, a triple-threat match took place with Charlotte representing PCB, against Sasha Banks of Team B.A.D., and Brie Bella of Team Bella, which Charlotte won. Paige would later lose twice to Banks via submission, once on July 20 in a tag team match and on July 27 in a singles match. The three teams would ultimately face off at SummerSlam in a three team elimination match. Team Bella would first eliminate Team B.A.D., before Becky Lynch pinned Brie Bella to win the match for PCB. On the August 31 episode of Raw, all members of PCB competed in the first ever Divas Beat the Clock challenge, however, Paige fought Sasha Banks to a time limit draw, and Charlotte was named the number one contender to the WWE Divas Championship. Following this, Paige began a brief rivalry with Sasha Banks and lost to her twice on the 7 and 14 September episodes of Raw and fought to a no-contest on the September 10 episode of SmackDown. On the September 20, Charlotte went on to defeat Nikki Bella at Night of Champions to win the Divas Championship. During Charlotte's celebration the following night on Raw, Paige turned on her partners and cut a worked shoot promo, where she claimed Charlotte was there because of her father and berated other members of the Divas division, including Lynch and Natalya, with the latter confronting Paige later that night, thus once again turning villainous in the process. On the following episode of Smackdown, Paige justified her actions by stating that she was the one who started the Divas Revolution, and slapped Natalya when she confronted her again. After more confrontation between the two, Natalya went on to defeat Paige on the October 5 episode of Raw. On the October 15 episode of SmackDown, Natalya was attacked backstage and unable to help Charlotte and Becky Lynch against Team Bella leading to former partner Paige saving them. On the October 26 episode of Raw, after losing a match to Team Bella, Paige attacked both Charlotte and Becky, thus officially severing ties with the group. In November, after Paige became the new number one contender for Charlotte's Divas Championship, Paige continued to provoke her towards their match at Survivor Series,where Charlotte once again retained her championship. On the November 23 episode of Raw, a rematch between the two took place, after Paige claimed Charlotte had cheated, but the match went into a double count–out. Charlotte began showing signs of a heel turn on the November 30 episode of Raw, when she defeated Becky Lynch by faking a leg injury and a distraction by Ric Flair. Dissension between Charlotte and Lynch was further teased on the December 3 episode of SmackDown, when Charlotte attacked Brie Bella while she was locked in Lynch's Dis-arm-her, after Brie accidentally struck Charlotte, causing a disqualification loss for Lynch. Category:Tag Team